


Something Between Us

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Sex Toys, light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are both staunch bottoms. One day, however, Loki gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at: Followallthefandoms

Tony Stark never imagined that Loki would be a bottom. Granted, he never imagined sleeping with Loki either. Tony had discovered some interesting things when he became the regular bed mate of the demi-god.

For instance, Tony discovered that he was bisexual. Tony had once thought of him strictly as a ladies' man, but then there was that one time with Loki and the leather and his _hips._ Oh, Loki's hips. Tony felt that he could dedicate an alter to them. Either way, as of late, Tony had been feeling distinctly less straight.

Another thing that Tony discovered was that Loki liked porn. One day, while Loki popped in for one of his surprise visits, Tony made the mistake of leaving Loki alone with a laptop. Fifteen minutes later, Tony returned to find dozens of tabs of porn. He was going to be mad at Loki, but it gave his curious lover many delicious ideas.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Loki was a bottom. This was a problem because Tony, incidentally, was a bottom too. Neither of them enjoyed topping. It just felt like too much work. Initially, Tony had suggested flipping a coin, but then Loki kept enchanting the coin. Life could be a little unfair when bedding the Norse god of mischief. The coin flip was discarded and the two would just take turns.

\---

One evening, Tony was spending a quiet night off in front of the television. He had a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him and he was catching up on the latest episode of _The Good Wife._ Tony was feeling very relaxed when, suddenly, a familiar draft breezed through the room. The next thing Tony knew, he was no longer alone. Loki was now next to him with his head in Tony's lap. 

“He looks handsome,” said Loki pointing at the gray haired man on the screen. “Not as handsome as me though.”

“Someone's feeling cocky tonight,” chuckled Tony. 

“I'm just excited,” said Loki, feigning innocence. “That's all.”

“What are so excited about?” asked Tony as he started stroking Loki's hair.

“You'll see,” purred Loki. “Oh, keep doing that, Anthony dear.”

Tony continued play with Loki's hair as he got lost in his television show again. Once it was a commercial though, Loki wanted Tony's attention back on him. 

“We don't really do cozy things like this,” commented Loki.

“No,” agreed Tony. “It's nice though.”

“Yeah, I guess,” said Loki. “It's just that it makes me feel restless. I don't mind this, but I want to get to the fun part.”

Loki flashed his bedroom eyes at Tony, trying to get him excited, but Tony wasn't showing any signs of interest. Tony would do this from time to time. He would pretend to not notice Loki's advances to get his goat. Loki fell for it every time.

“Wouldn't you rather do something other than watch television?” Loki asked flirtatiously.

Tony shrugged and said, “Nah, TV's fine. I know that you'll still be raring to go whenever I finish. So I might as well take my time. Besides, I'm topping tonight so I'm in no rush.”

“I'm glad you mentioned that,” said Loki. “I told you a little bit ago that I was excited about something. Don't you want to know what's exciting me?”

“It's probably the sex,” said Tony, pretending to be bored. “You're just excited that you get to bottom tonight.”

“Anthony Stark, you listen to me right now,” huffed Loki, falling once again for Tony's charade. “I found a way for us to both be happy in bed.”

This piqued Tony's interests.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I saw something in a video that I think we'll both enjoy,” said Loki. 

Then, he conjured up the item he was hinting at. When it appeared in Loki's hands, Tony's eye went as wide as dinner plates.

“A double ended dildo?” said Tony with a surprised smirk. “Have you been watching lesbian porn again?”

“Guilty as charged,” said Loki with a naughty glint in his eye. “What do you say, Tony? With this, we'll both get our pleasure the way we want.”

“What do I say?” repeated Tony. He turned off the television and said, “Screw my shows. Let's get to the bedroom.”

Loki chuckled with glee as he took Tony's hand and pulled him upstairs. They entered the bedroom and Loki pushed Tony down onto the bed. He raised his hands to magic their clothes away, but Tony stopped him.

“Loki, wait,” he said. “Not tonight. Don't just make our clothes disappear. I want to undress you tonight.”

"Getting sentimental?" Loki asked coyly.

“No,” said Tony with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I just want to take my time tonight.”

Tony got off of the bed and crossed over to Loki. He pulled him in close and started kissing him on the neck. Loki sighed in contentment which made Tony feel happy. He pulled back from his lover so he could focus on undressing him. Tony looked up and down at Loki's Asgardian leather and buckles. He didn't really know where to start.

"Uh..." said Tony, trailing off.

Loki rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Midgardians could be so dopey sometimes. He waved his hands and transformed his clothes into a button down shirt and dress pants, something a little easier to take off.

"Thank you," chuckled Tony.

Anyway, now that the task at hand was more manageable, Tony got right to it. He undid each button and gave a small kiss to each bit of newly exposed flesh. Tony positively loved Loki's skin. It was so smooth, cold, and flawless. As Loki's stomach became visible, Tony couldn't help but bend down and gently lick it. Loki shivered slightly and gave a small laugh. Tony looked up and smiled warmly. Loki blushed and looked away. He had trouble accepting Tony's sincerity.

Now that Loki's shirt was unbuttoned, Tony stood up straight and pushed the shirt off Loki's shoulders. Looking at his bare torso, Tony just had to take a moment and appreciate Loki's beauty. He was like a perfectly cut marble statue. Tony embraced Loki so he could kiss his neck again. His fingernails traced lightly down Loki's back. A soft groan rumbled in the back of Loki's throat.

“Are you going to cover it in scratch marks?” Loki asked, indicating his back.

“Maybe later,” said Tony between nips at Loki's neck. “I want to go slow and savor this time with you.”

“You're getting romantic, Stark,” said Loki in a way that sounded like a gentle warning. “Take off my pants.”

Tony did as he was told. He slid to the ground and pulled Loki's pants down with him.

“No underwear?” asked Tony with a half hard erection in his face.

“Nope,” said Loki, his voice dripping with desire. “No more romantics, Anthony. I brought us a dildo that we can butt fuck each other with. I want to use it now.”

With that, Loki snapped his fingers and made Tony's clothes disappear completely.

“Bend over,” ordered Loki with a lusty smile.

Tony gave a crooked smile as he bent over and said, “Y'know, for a bottom, you certainly sound like a top.”

“I guess I just know what I want,” said Loki with a cocky smirk.

Loki closed the space between him and Tony and filled his hands with generous amounts of Tony's ass. He fondled them and Tony sighed with arousal. Loki inspected Tony's asshole and then snapped his fingers. Those fingers in question now became nice and slippery. He slipped one inside Tony and wiggled it around. Tony gasped at the sudden, but pleasurable, intrusion. 

Next, Loki slid in a second finger and started scissoring Tony open. The inventor groaned at the stretch. He loved this feeling.

“More,” Tony breathed. “Give me more fingers.”

“I have something better in mind,” replied Loki.

Tony felt bereft when Loki pulled out his two fingers. The feeling didn't last long because Loki was now sliding the toy in.

 _“Oh, God,”_ moaned Tony. “When did you prepare that thing?”

"It's magic," answered Loki.

“Right,” said Tony. “I guess the lust is clouding my thoughts.”

Loki enchanted the dildo so that it would slowly go in and out of Tony. Meanwhile, Loki climbed onto the bed in front of Tony and bared his ass to him.

“Open me up, Tony dear?” Loki coyly asked. “Eat me out?”

Tony's head was dizzy with arousal, but he was still able to do as he was asked. He stretch his tongue out and licked eagerly at Loki's beautiful hole. He loved the taste of Loki so much. It was positively intoxicating. What made eating the demi-god out even more enjoyable was the sounds he would make.

“Oh. _Oh. Oh, Tony,”_ Loki squealed. _“Fuck._ So good.”

Tony's tongue went lower and grazed gently over Loki's balls. They were full and heavy. Loki was ready to hop onto the other side of the dildo.

“Get all the way on the bed,” Loki instructed. “On your hands and knees.”

Tony nodded and crawled on top of the bed. Loki got on his hands and knees as well and positioned himself behind Tony. Slowly, he impaled himself with the other side of the toy and groaned lustily as it went in him. Loki paused for a moment while he got used to the sensation. Once he felt more comfortable, he started slowly moving back and forth.

“More with me, Stark,” said Loki, his voice becoming ragged.

The two slid off the dildo in tandem and then slid back onto it. It was a bit tricky at first, but soon they were able to get the hang of it. They were fucking themselves so hard that their asses kept crashing together. It made a very distinct slapping sound that was partly comical and partly erotic.

Tony felt himself coming close to his orgasm. He lowered himself down to one elbow and used his other hand to jerk himself off. Now that Loki was in a higher position, he was able to go faster and fuck himself, and Tony, harder.

“Oh. _Oh, God,”_ Tony moaned. _“So, so close.”_

Loki was really close as well. He mimicked Tony's position and curled a hand around his own cock as well. He moaned as he felt his climax building.

 _“Tony,”_ Loki pouted. _“Oh, God!_ Oh, fuck!”

Loki was done for. He hit his orgasm hard and was cumming all over his hand. Tony came shortly behind. White ribbons were decorating his hand.

When the two came off the high of their orgasms, they slid off the dildo, sated and satisfied. Tony laid his head down on a pillow and Loki snaked around him to cuddle him. Loki looked at his dirty hand and wiped it on Tony's bare chest.

"You're filthy," Tony chuckled.

“Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way,” Loki agreed with a sly grin.

Tony lazily kissed Loki and dreamily said, “I love you.”

Loki was stunned silent for a moment. This was the last thing he expected Tony to say. However, if Loki was being honest with himself, he liked hearing Tony say it.

He chucked and said, “I think I love you too, Anthony.”


End file.
